


Week of Thanks, Day 1: The Guests

by shenala



Series: Stucky thanksgiving [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Stucky thanksgiving, Super Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Steve and Bucky are hosting Thanksgiving this year.They just don't know it yet.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky thanksgiving [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553692
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Week of Thanks, Day 1: The Guests

**Author's Note:**

> For a little background: Steve and Bucky are married and live in Brooklyn. They have a dog (Justice/Jussie) and two cats (Alpine and Buffy). This week is a continuation of my Stucktober series.

When Steve gets back from his run with Sam and makes his way to the kitchen, leaving a trail of rainwater behind him, he finds Bucky slumped at the table, glaring down at the calendar that normally lives on the fridge.

"What's up Buck?" he asks as he pours himself a glass of water.

Bucky sighs, screws his eyes shut for a moment and then in a quiet, pained rush asks, "Have I been forgetting things again?"

It takes Steve a moment to understand what Bucky was asking, but is then quick to reassure his husband, pulling him out of the chair and into his arms, "No Buck, you haven't, I promise."

The tension rippling through Bucky's body eases as the brunet lets out a relieved breath as he nuzzles into Steve's sternum. "s'just Nat said she'd see us on Thursday, but then I couldn't remember anythin' we were meant to be doing, and there's nothing on the calendar, or my phone and I just.. overthought it I guess."

"Huh. Sam said the same thing to me. I was gonna ask you about it." Steve mused into Bucky's hair, still holding him close. 

Pulling away with a huff, Bucky returned his glare to the calendar, "then what are we **both** forgetting?!" 

"Wanna ask Jarvis?" Steve asked, continuing after Bucky's nod, "Jarvis? What's happening on Thursday?"

"This Thursday is Thanksgiving, however, neither of you have anything saved on your calendars for the occasion" came the helpful reply. 

While Bucky groaned about the approaching holiday, Steve thanked the AI and mused about why at least 2 of their friends thought they were spending it with them. 

Before the blonde could think on it for long though, his phone rang, connecting automatically due to the caller, "Cap!" Tony's voice cheered out into the kitchen. 

"So" he continued before Steve could return the greeting, "Pepper told me to call, see if you wanted us to bring, aka buy, anything for Thursday?" 

Bucky whined and threw his hands up in desperation, while Steve scrubbed a hand over his face, "Tony, don't.. don't yell at me for this, but when did we invite you guys over for Thanksgiving?" 

The genius at the other end of the video call was visibly stumped, staring back slack mouthed for a second or two before shaking his head, "what? No really, what? You don't want us there? Well, that's just... okay so you didn't exactly send out written invitations but you two are the only ones with any sense of a stable, loving home, no offence to Pep but she has to live with me which kinda ruins it I'm guessing, so where else would we go?" 

And faced with that and Tony's suspiciously blank expression that was clearly hiding how much this single thing meant, not just to him but the other Avengers as well, how could Steve do anything other than give in? 

Before he could do more than nod mutely, Bucky was leaning over his shoulder and asking, "Can you bring a pie for dessert? I'll make a couple, but y'know how Thor eats." 

Tony grinned back brightly and pointed a screwdriver towards the camera, "Yes, pie I can do. J, make a note to bring pie. I'm going to bring the best pie, Barnacle, you'll be blown away! Right, gotta go, Dum-E is heading towards the fire extinguisher. Bye! No Dum-E nothing's on fire.." 

The quiet Stark left behind was quickly filled when Jussie came bounding in to run circles around Steve's legs, followed more sedately by Alpine and Buffy who both ignored the dog in favour of hopping up onto the counter to solicit fuss from Bucky. 

After stroking both of the cats in turn, Bucky grabbed a pen and paper decisively, "right" he started, pointing the ballpoint at Steve, "we need a list. Who's coming, who's bringing what, what are we making, what do we need to buy, yadda yadda. Go."

"Why do I have to.." Steve trailed off at Bucky's glower, "Fine, er, so Tony and Pepper are coming and bringing pie. And then we're guessing Sam and Nat?" 

Bucky shook his head, before scraping his hair back into a bun so he could concentrate, "If Tasha comes, so will Barton. If Stark comes, so will Bruce, Happy and Rhodey, not to mention the Spider-kid. Then there's Thor and the twins. Is Scott coming? If Scott comes is he bringing Cassie and Hope with him? Ugh" he pressed his head to the countertop with a groan, "this is why we don't host. This is why we all go to the Tower for pizza nights." 

Clearly, Bucky was momentarily overlooking who he was married to because when he looked over at Steve, he found the blonde in that oh so familiar pose, hands-on-hips, jaw set, brow furrowed as he thought. "At the risk of you singing that damn song again," Steve started, sending a look of warning at Bucky, "I have a plan."

Of course, the warning did nothing to stop Bucky from humming "Star Spangled Man", cutting off abruptly with a shriek when Steve put some leftover spaghetti from the fridge down the back of his shirt. 

But, Steve did have a plan, so pen and paper in hand, they started calling their friends. 

Natasha was first, obviously, and after laughing at Bucky for not just asking when she'd been with him earlier, she agreed to bring wine and promised to pass on the message to Clint that he needed to bring stuffing. 

Sam came next, and true to form, immediately apologised for just going along with the assumption that Thanksgiving would be hosted in the Barnes-Rogers' household. Once assured it was okay and promising in turn that Mama Wilson wasn't upset, he was assigned sweet potato casserole, with all of them knowing that it was going to come from his Mother's kitchen. 

Before they could decide who to ring next, there was a tap on the kitchen window, and when they both turned to look they were greeted by a gleaming raven. "Looks like one of Odin's, must be from Thor" Steve mused as he opened the window to allow the bird inside, where it promptly raised a leg to indicate the small scroll secured there.

"Dearest shield-brothers Steven and James" Steve read, "I look forward to attending your feast of thanks on the day of my name. I shall bring mead and my lady, Jane! Darcy has promised to bring the entertainment!"

Bucky shook his head fondly as he lay a shallow bowl of water in front of the raven, which drank gratefully before flying away without a backwards glance. 

"Well, at least that solves the mystery of how you ring an Asgardian without a cellphone" the brunet mused, "you can ring Scott next."

Scott, as always, greeted Steve with trademark enthusiasm. Unlike the others, he hadn't been expecting an invitation to thanksgiving but was thrilled to accept on behalf of himself and Cassie, as Hope was spending the holiday with her parents. When asked what he could bring, Scott was quick to offer his green bean casserole and mashed potatoes. 

Bucky then rang Bruce, who offered to bring ham for anyone who didn't want turkey, followed by Rhodey who chose to bring a couple of desserts on behalf of himself and Happy.

The phone was then handed to Steve who rang Peter and invited him and May, the latter of whom promised to bring a selection of bread rolls as she'd just started a baking course. After Peter, he rang Wanda who was quietly delighted at the invite and put herself, Pietro and Vision down to bring a lentil soup, a beetroot and potato salad, and kolache. 

Via Kimoyo beads Shuri sent her apologies that neither herself nor T'Challa would be able to attend but promised to see them both before Christmas. Fury seemed to appreciate the invite but declined as he and Maria were meeting up with Coulson on a beach somewhere (not Tahiti). Strange and Wong were both already attending dinners elsewhere, Carol was off-world, the Guardians were unreachable and Sharon was undercover. 

But despite the absences, Bucky quickly realised they had a problem. "Steve?" he started cautiously. 

"Hm?"

"We don't have enough chairs. Even if we all eat in the living room, and just have the food on the table, there's not enough space..."

"Hang on" Steve cut Bucky off gently, "I'll ring Tony."

"Capsicle! Talking to you twice in one morning, did I win a competition?" Tony greeted from behind a welding mask. 

"Tony, we're having.. logistics issues." 

Flipping up the mask, Tony looked at him for all of a second before grinning, "I wondered how long it would take before your husband noticed that. Don't worry, table and chairs are being delivered Thursday morning; you'll need to move the couch by about 3 inches but it'll fit perfectly, you just need to open the door and let my guys work."

Hooking his chin over Steve's shoulder, Bucky smiled at the engineer, "Thank you Tony" he said softly, relaxed with gratitude. 

"Yeah yeah" Tony waved a hand dismissively to hide his pleasure at the thanks, "it's not like I was going to sit on the floor with the rest of you peasants. Now, anything else I can help with before I get back to it?" he asked, flaring the blowtorch for effect, "U has a couple of screws loose so I'm doing maintenance." 

"No, you has a screw loose" Steve jibed, grinning as both Tony and Bucky groaned. 

"That was awful Rogers, Barnes you should be ashamed of your spouse" Tony stated before hanging up. 

"So" Steve turned to Bucky to pull him close, "looks like the food is all sorted, we just need to cook the turkey, a few vegetables, the gravy and an apple pie."

"Who said you're getting apple pie?" Bucky asked, slyly. 

"As if you'd deny me my one Thanksgiving request!"

"Oh, so that's the only thing you're gonna ask for this week? I'll remind you of that Rogers!" Bucky laughed. 

"I'll chop all the onions if you make me a pie" Steve bargained, ocean eyes pleading. 

"Fine" Bucky conceded, "but you have to come shopping with me to buy everything!"

Steve's answering whine was so dramatic it caused Justice to wake up from his nap on the sofa, the golden Labrador quickly joining in with a howl to match his human's, the cats following with pained meows at all the noise as Bucky cried with laughter, hands over his ears as Steve glared at his family. 

"Rude, guys, rude" the blonde huffed.

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
